The Provence of the Lost
by dragonheart971
Summary: Mal finally except she her role as the next ruler of the Island of the Lost, and takes it quite seriously. Here's her story.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Maleficent was in the middle of a meeting with her advisors when she heard the door slam. Looking up, she saw her daughter, Mal walk into the room.

"What's up with you?"

Jafar asked in his usual snarky tone. Maleficent sighed, but was actually surprised when her daughter actually lifted Jafar out of his seat by his throat and snarled.

"Mal, put Jafar down. He's annoying, but he has his uses."

Mal growled darkly before dropping Jafar and stalking over to Maleficent's side.

"Yes mother," She growled. Maleficent sighed, looking her daughter over before checking her eyes and smiling proudly at the girl.

"It's finally happened! She's ready!"

Jafar looked at Maleficent before realizing what she'd meant, Jafar grinned.

"My apologies for angering you, your highness."

Mal looked at her mother, slightly confused.

"Mom?"

Maleficent smiled.

"Your inner dragon is forcing itself to the surface. Now, you won't develop horns or wings, your father's genes insured that thankfully. But now, you have much to learn."

Mal sat in her usual spot at her mother's feet.

"Like what mother?"

Maleficent stroked her daughter's hair.

"How to be a politician. Seeing that I'm technically immortal, chances are low that you ever have to take the throne. Instead, I have intent on making you the representative of the Isle of The Lost. Hopefully, you can get us the help we need."

Mal smiled contentedly.

"Alright Mom. But what about my friends?"

Maleficent sighed as Queen Grimhilde spoke up.

"Just because your mother is immortal Mal, doesn't mean the rest of us are. And besides, Maleficent said yup wouldn't _have_ to take the throne. Not if you don't want to. But she will eventually step down. You and your friends are the next generation. You will, hopefully, be able to cope to the changes Aurodon is making better then us. You are the future, but we will always be around to help. For as long as we can."

Mal nodded and looked up at her mother.

"I'm ready Mom. When do I start training?"

Maleficent smiled at her.

"You already have. You've got a thick skin, not much gets to you. You know the rules of the Island and, although I taught them to you discreetly, Aurodon as well. You are a natural liar, which will most likely come in handy as a Politician, and you do what you need to do to get what you need, which was proven simply by surviving on the Island. All you need now is a bit of specialty training to control your dragon so that, if necessary, you can keep the peace in meetings should things start to get out of hand."

Mal nodded, still looking up at Maleficent.

"Though, there is one more thing…"

Mal paled significantly. The last time she'd failed a mission, it hadn't ended well.

"We will be making a return to my castle on the Isle of The Doomed. I will be going with you, so gather your friends."

Mal nodded quickly and jumped to her feet before running out the door to run almost completely into Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Oh, hey guys. I ask looking for you, come on."

Carlos looked at her.

"Mal, what's going on?"

Mal paused.

"We have to go back to my mother's castle. But this time, she's coming with us, so it'll be easier."

Jay and Evie sighed in relief as they jogged up the stairs behind Mal to see Maleficent waiting for them with their parents.

"Hello children."

She said, her voice even.

"We leave for my castle next week. Until then, you will be having extra classes with your parents for a very important mission that all of you are going on. Go to them now for details."

Jay, Evie and Carlos nodded once before running by her to get to their parents. Jay got to Jafar first.

Xxxxxxxxx Jay Xxxxxxxxx

As Jay stood in front of Jafar, he was surprised to see Jafar stand to greet him.

"Ahhh..my son and heir."

Jay looked at his father.

"Heir to what Dad? You aren't grand vizier of Agrabah anymore."

Jafar chuckled.

"No, I'm not. But I am still Maleficent's adviser, and I'm getting old. Fast. You are to take my position as spymaster. Her eyes and ears on the streets. You will also have to be a decent politician, seeing that I only step down once Maleficent does, and until then, she will be sending you and your friends on diplomatic missions to try and get more supplies on the Island."

Jay nodded, his leather vest wrinkling slightly at the movement as he sat next to his dad.

"Alright Dad. I'll give it my all."

Jafar smiled, ruffling Jay's hair.

"I know you will son. Come with me, we start now."

Jay nodded and got up to follow his father home. Carlos however was slowly making his way to Cruella.

Xxxxxxxxx Carlos Xxxxxxxxx

"Hello son."

Cruella cooed at Carlos, gently ruffling his hair.

"Hey Mom, so…what are our special lessons going to be on?"

Cruella smiled.

"Getting over your fear of dogs and managing economics. You will be taking over as the economic master for the Island once I step down. You already have the necessary resourcefulness and intelligence that is necessary for the job. I'm sure you'll be great at it."

Carlos shivered at the mention of dogs, but stayed by his mother . Cruella sighed and ruffled his hair again.

"Come on son. There are a few things I want to give you at home."

Cards nodded , smiling broadly at Cruella.

"Alright Mom."

Xxxxxxxxx Evie Xxxxxxxxx

Evie was sitting quietly beside her mother, waiting for Queen Grimhilde to speak.

"Evie, you know I won't be here forever, right?"

Evie nodded, looking at her mother.

"I know, but why are you telling me this now?"

Queen Grimhilde smiled.

"Because, for all my time as one of Maleficent's advisors, I knew eventually, that Mal would become the Queen of the Island of the Lost. I also knew that eventually I would be stepping down as an advisor for you to take my place. I've already taught you anything you'd need to know, whether you realized it or not. You are ready dear. But, you still need a few extra lessons. Shall we begin?"

Evie nodded excitedly.

"Alright Mom."

A/N

To anybody who read this, leave a review! Ideas for Ocs, future chapter ideas, and how to get the group from where they are here to Maleficent's fortress and from there to Aurodon Prep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Oh, and shout out to pinksakura271 for the OC making an appearance in this chapter. THANK YOU! Good to know somebody reads my A/N.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next week was actually fun for the villain kids. Each of them enjoying getting to know their parents better. When it was finally time to go, Mal had packed a simple backpack with her stuff and was waiting for Maleficent when Evie, Jay, and Carlos walked up behind her. Seeing that Mal's extra training had included honing her dragon senses, she immediately spun and lashed out. While Evie and Jay had been able to jump back, Carlos was kicked in the shin and had his legs pushed out from under him, landing on his face.

"Ow…..Mal, I thought we were friends!"

Mal winced.

"Oops. Sorry Carlos," She murmured, quickly pulling him to his feet. Just before Maleficent walked into the room. Smiling , Maleficent ruffled Mal's hair.

"Come along. If we want to get there in a timely manner, we have to leave now."

The four children nodded and followed Maleficent quietly as she guided them out of the castle and through the nothing until they reached the end of the Island. Once they reached the goblin who had ferried them to the Isle of The Doomed the first time, his response was completely different once he spotted Maleficent. He quickly arranged for two boats to the Isle and, although it was still an unpleasant and silent ride, it took only half the time.

As with the boat ride, getting to the castle itself was much easier.

"Then again, everything is easier when the woman who actually owns the castle walks you to the front door instead of not telling you this stuff when you were 13."

Mal mumbled. Maleficent smiled softly at her daughter as they walked across the drawbridge. As with before, the floors inside the castle were covered in a thin layer of fog, which dissipated with the flick of a switch, hidden behind a portrait of Maleficent's grandparents, revealing an absolutely stunning foyer.

"Wow….this place is even bigger then I thought," Mal murmured in awe. Jay was looking around like he desperately wanted to steal something.

"Don't try it Jay," Evie warned, "Both Maleficent and Mal are here. You wouldn't make it three steps before getting jumped and beaten for trying to steal part of a dragon's horde."

Jay sighed and nodded as Maleficent led them to the top floor and directed them to a hall that had five massive doors on it. Each door looked big enough to allow an adult dragon entrance, and each had a crest on it. The center most door had a silver imprint of Maleficent's scepter, marking the room as hers, while the room immediately to its right had a roaring dragon head on it in silver. To its left was the symbol of the broken crown. To the Dragon doors right was a door that had a cobra on it, seemingly in gold, and to the broken crown's left was a door that had the head of a large dog, with black and white fur and red eyes.

"As you have noticed, each of these doors has a variation of one of your symbols on it if not your exact symbol. Choose your doors, because those will be your rooms and offices for quite some time."

The children nodded immediately as they bolted to their doors. Jay rushing in to his room to see that everything in it was red, black, brown, and gold.

"This place is awesome!"

He called out before flopping down on his king size bed. Meanwhile, Carlos had just opened the door to his room when his jaw nearly hit the floor. Everything in the room was perfect. The floor was black tile and the walls were all white except for the wall behind his bed, which was an amazing shade of red, which stood out nicely against the Black frame of the bed itself.

"Sweet!"

He cheered, going over to his bed before realizing the blankets were made of faux furs and collapsing into them.

Similarly, Evie had just walked into her room, only to nearly fainted in surprise. The floors of her room were thick black carpet and the walls were a royal blue except for the wall behind her massive four poster bed, which was a lighter shade and had her broken crown symbol painted on the back wall. The walls themselves had beautiful white crown molding and the three large windows in the room had flowing white drapes.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!"

She squealed happily before deciding to take a nap in her new bed. However, two doors down, Mal had just opened the door to a rather surprising sight. Her room had black carpeting and mostly white walls except for two. On one of the walls was an excellently painted mural of a black dragon with glowing green eyes that took up the entire wall and framed a black bed frame to that was connected to a king size bed covered in purple, black, and white blankets.

On the opposite wall however, was a painting of a peaceful cherry blossom tree that had a small pink and white dragon wrapped around the trunk. The roots of said tree extending down and dragging Mal's attention to a young girl, perhaps two or three years younger then her, drawing in a sketchbook. She had long pink hair and grey eyes that were similar to Mal's.

"Hello?"

The older girl ventured warily. The younger teen perked up almost instantly.

"Oh my PINK! How's life been with you big sis?"

Mal gaped at her a bit in shock before staggering over to her bed and collapsing face first into the pillows.

"For right now, shut it Pinky. We'll talk about this later."

She yelled into the pillows, shortly before going to sleep, only to be awoken by her younger sister for lunch and hour later.

"Big sister! Wake up! It's lunch time!"

Mal groaned.

"Get off of me!"

The pink haired girl sighed and sat on Mal's back.

"Nope. You have to get up. Mom said you all have to come downstairs for lunch. I tried to leave you be. Really I did!"

Mal sighed and sat up a bit from her pillow, doing a push up to get herself out of the massive pile of them on her bed.

"MOM!"

Maleficent entered the room not long after.

"Mal dear, Amy is right. Oh, and she really is your little sister. So I expect you to be nice."

Mal sighed.

"Fine. I'll be nice. After this!"

She called, rolling onto her back and pinning her younger sister to the bed beneath her.

Maleficent could only smile at her daughters antics and laughed when Amy began hitting Mal's back.

"Get off fatty! You're heavy!"

Mal laughed, but didn't move.

"Only if you promise to never sit on me again while I'm asleep."

Amy grunted from the effort of pushing on Mal's back.

"After this! Deal! Now get off of me!"

Mal smiled and rolled off of her sister's back with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well…see yah at lunch!"

Amy yelped out in shock as her sister jumped up and ran, sliding down the stairs rail to get to the first floor and darting to the dining room.

"HEY!"

Amy whined, panting as she ran into the room right behind Mal.

"No fair! I can't rail slide!"

Mal smiled, ruffling her little sister's hair.

"Then I'll teach you. We can't have an island kid that can't properly rail slide, especially not one of Maleficent's daughters, now can we?"

Amy smiled and hugged Mal tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mal smiled as they settled down to eat.

"It's okay sis. No problem."

Evie walked into the room not long after and looked at the pair curiously.

"Uh…Mal, who is this?"

Mal smiled as she ate her sandwich.

"Oh, Evie, meet my little sister Amy. Amy, this is one of my closest friends, Evie."

Evie paled a bit when she learned that Amy was Mal's younger sister, but still smiled broadly.

"Hi then Amy, nice to meet you."

Amy nodded sweetly.

"And you too!"

Jay and Carlos walked in not long after Evie, which explained why the newest member of the group was. Their lunch was quiet, with very little small talk until Maleficent entered the room.

"Children?"

They all put down their sandwiches to give Maleficent their full attention.

"Yes?"

Maleficent smiled.

"We've found a way to get all of you to Aurodon. Apparently, Prince Ben's first official proclamation was to give the next generation of villains a chance. He thankfully picked the children of myself, Cruella, Jafar, and Queen Grimhilde. The car will be on the main island in the morning, so pack now and get ready. I'll also give you your first jobs as representatives in the morning before you go. Agreed?"

Mal nodded.

"Alright Mom. We'll go. And behave. We promise."

The others nodded eagerly before finishing up their sandwiches to run back upstairs and pack.

Mal packed all of her essentials quickly along with a few sets of island clothes and clothes that she could get away with wearing in Aurodon. Amy packed similarly and, after a quick debate over who carried what to the car, the two settled down and started drawing to pass the time. After stopping quickly for dinner, Mal decided to call it a night.

"Let's try and get some sleep Amy. We may not get a chance to get that much of it in the morning."

Amy nodded and changed into her pajamas before slipping into the covers on her massive bed as her sister did the same. Both sleeping soundly until Evie walk in the next morning with Carlos and Jay, and dumped a bucket of water on their heads with Jay's help while Carlos held open the door. Mal sat up immediately, dripping wet, and eyes blazing green, while Jay was scared to see Amy open her eyes revealing them to be almost completely white with pink slits for pupils. Neither of them really had time to register when other dragons launched themselves out of their beds to attack them both, beating them both badly and, in both cases, realizing that neither dragon had truly woken up.

Maleficent walked into the room only to double over laughing at the sight. Almost immediately after beating Jay up, Amy had slipped the bucket over his head and kicked him, knocking him out and promptly falling on top of him, sound asleep. The same had happened to Evie, after Mal had simply surged upward, pushed her to the ground, and fell asleep on her back.

"Mal! Amy! Wake up!"

She called. The result was instantaneous as both girls jumped to their feet, nodded to their mother, and darted into the two bathrooms attached to their room to shower and change. Running down the stairs to meet with their friends, who had by then recovered from the sleep attack of the two dragons.

After taking a carriage ride back to the ferry and the ferry back to the Island, they walked to Bargain Castle only to find the car, a limo, waiting for them. Quickly, they got in the car, and when the guard tried to stop Amy, Mal spoke up.

"That's my little sister."

The guard shrugged and stepped to the side to let Amy in before closing the door and going back to the front of the car to start driving the group back to the United States of Aurodon.

Xxxxxxxxx When they arrived Xxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving to Aurodon, the group was greeted by Prince Ben himself.

"Hello, and welcome to Aurodon Prep."

Mal nodded politely.

"Thanks for inviting us. I'm Mal and this is my younger sister Amy. We're the daughters of Maleficent."

Evie smiled already planning how to politically ruin these people if necessary.

"I'm Evie, daughter of Queen Grimhilde."

Jay straightened his posture.

"My name is Jay, son of Jafar."

Carlos bowed politely.

"Carlos DeVil, son of Cruella."

Ben smiled and Audrey looked at Mal and Amy.

"So Maleficent's daughters huh? I'm Audrey, daughter of Aurora. A.k.a, sleeping beauty."

Mal nodded.

"We've heard of the name. It's a pleasure to met you. Mother always speaks highly of the Stephan family."

Audrey gaped and glanced at Ben. Even Fairy Godmother looked surprised.

"Well then, Ben and Audrey will give you a tour of the school and Doug will give you the schedules once you return. Is there anything else you may need?"

Mal nodded.

"If at all possible, is there any way for me to have an audience with Queen Aurora, King Beast, and Queen Belle? My mother asked me to check on the supply lists for the Island. We're not getting nearly enough food and supplies to take care of everyone there."

Fairy Godmother nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. Enjoy your time."

Mal nodded gratefully and followed Ben on the tour of the school. Keeping a hand on her sister's shoulder the whole time.

It wasn't until the next day that Mal got the time set for the meeting and told Evie and Amy. It was set for 9:30, but just to be sure she was on time, Mal left at 8, Amy choosing to accompany her. By the time they arrived, they were fifteen minutes early, and Queen Leah opened the door.

"You must be here for your meeting with my daughter. Queen Aurora?"

Mal and Amy nodded politely.

"Yes Ma'am. We came to pass on a message from our mother."

Leah nodded and guided the girls through the many halls of the castle until they reached the meeting room. Queen Aurora was waiting for them.

"I here there is something you wanted to say to my mother and I before Queen Belle and King Beast arrive?"

Mal nodded.

"Our mother asked us to apologize for all the pain she has caused you over the years that have gone by and asks that you don't take out any spite towards her on us."

Leah was surprised, after all these years, she hadn't expected Maleficent to apologize to her and her family.

"Should you ever get the chance, tell her I accept her apology."

Mal and Amy smiled gratefully.

"We will," Amy replied, still smiling brightly.

Just as the group started getting to know each other, Queen Belle and King Beast entered the room.

"Hello Queen Leah, Queen Aurora, hello Mal and Amy."

"Hello your majesty."

They responded in unison. Adam sighed.

"You said you wanted to talk about a supply problem on the Island?"

Mal nodded.

"I'm sure this isn't your fault your majesty especially with your campaigns for unity. But, we aren't getting the necessary supplies to properly care for everyone on the Island. We have been having food shortages ever since the villains were sent to the island. And since all the villains now have children of their own, it's getting worse. Not to mention that what few supplies that we are getting are horribly rotten and or broken and used."

Beast was surprised.

"How bad are conditions on the Island?"

Mal sighed, "I live in one of the best off families on the Island and my mother, sister and I still went hungry the majority of the time. And, by best off, I mean my mother is _QUEEN_ of the Island and she still has to go hungry."

Belle was surprised.

"How did Maleficent get announced Queen of the Island."

Mal shrugged.

"She's the strongest. Everybody just accepted that she rules over the rest of us."

Belle hummed before realizing.

"Beast, I think I know why Maleficent sent them here so eagerly. Since the Isle of The Lost has its own government, they should technically be a Provence of Aurodon."

Adam gaped when Mal looked at him expectantly. After a moment he spoke.

"They've still need at least five representatives that are off the island. They don't have that."

Mal smiled.

"Actually, they do. My sister, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and I were all trained to be representatives of the Island. And we wouldn't be having this conversation if we were on the Island. So that fully qualifies us."

Adam sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I'll make the official proclamation at dawn tomorrow. Are there any other messages your mother wanted to send along?"

Mal nodded.

"Yes, after a island wide vote, none of the villains actually want to leave the Island. As long as conditions improve, you can disable the barrier. Most of us don't even want to leave. I'm positive."

Adam growled.

"Prove it, what are Ursula and Morgana up to now?"

Mal smiled.

"Morgana runs the food court and Ursula teaches Marine biology."

Adam started to get angrier.

"What about Prince Hans?"

"Teaching kindergarten."

"Mother Gothel?"

"11th grade politics and 5th grade science."

"Gaston," He snarled in a low voice.

"Gaston is the P.E coach along with his eldest son, Gaston the 2nd."

Adam sighed and Belle smiled.

"I'll make sure it gets done. Don't worry."

Mal smiled at her and then gave her sister a hug.

"No problem. Thank you for your time your majesties. You wouldn't mind if we teleported back to the school, would you?"

Adam shook his head and Mal placed a hand on her sister's shoulder before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Xxxxxxxxx

When the two reappeared in their dorm room at Aurodon Prep, Evie immediately jumped to her feet to greet them.

"How'd it go? You have to tell!"

Mal glanced at Amy before smiling.

"The Isle of the Lost will soon be a Provence of Aurodon. At the earliest, it will be proclaimed by dawn tomorrow. Then, we'll hopefully be able to petition for added supplies to be sent to the Island at the next meeting."

The group cheered and Mal grinned. Amy looked up at her big sister.

"M? Now what?"

Mal smiled at Amy.

"Well Pinky, I'd say now is a good time to start making political ties here for the Island. Get to know people and figure out who's trade could be useful. And, I highly recommend we start drawing up new pictures of the Island. I'm hoping to get the dome dropped long enough to remodel the Island with magic. So we need to start on basic blueprints as well. Perhaps a bridge to Mother's castle or, even just starting with a decent dock and pier."

And the islanders nodded and got to work. Carlos, Evie, and Jay thinking of possible political ties that could help the Island while Mal and Amy started drawing new layouts for the Island in their sketchbooks. Grinning happily at the small chance that they'd be able to help their people.

A/N

The next chapter is the meeting! Another shout out to pinksakura271 for the OC Amy! I'm still taking OCS folks, and if there is anyone you want to truly take part in the meeting, leave a review! I read them! Honest!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. The OC belongs to pinksakura271.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day, Mal put her usual Island clothes and gently shook Evie and Amy.

"Wake up you two. We have a meeting to get to."

Amy sat up and whined before showering and changing clothes with Evie following behind her. Once they'd figured out that Snow White was going to be there, Evie had decided to go to make amends on her mother's behalf.

"Come on. We don't want to be late."

Amy nodded and the group set off quickly to avoid being late. They were actually amongst the first to arrive to the meeting, and got there at the same time as Queen Elsa of Arrendelle and Snow White. Evie smiled politely.

"Hello," She said to Snow White. Snow looked at her.

"You must be Grimhilde's daughter. You know that makes us stepsisters, right?"

Evie nodded.

"I know, and I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other for a while. I'm one of the Isle of The Lost representatives."

Snow nodded and glanced over at Mal, who was talking to Amy.

"Are those really Maleficent's daughters?"

Evie nodded, smiling.

"Their my adopted sisters, so you don't have to worry about them. Besides, as long as you don't mess with Amy, Mal won't of anything to hurt you."

Snow nodded before looking over at Elsa, who was smiling slightly.

"Why are you so happy Elsa?"

Elsa smiled.

"Because I'm one of the people who said the Isle of The Lost was a bad idea. This is my moment of being able to say, I told you so."

Mal smiled slightly at Elsa.

"Well, thanks for trying to save us before it started. We do owe you for that."

Elsa smiled.

"Don't worry, it was nothing. So how are conditions on the Isle."

Mal glanced at Amy and Evie before they all responded with the same monotonous voice.

"Inhumane at best."

Elsa looked surprised and within seconds, frost was creeping up the walls of the meeting room, which Beast and Rapunzel immediately noticed.

"King Adam, I highly recommend you explain why we're all here and why my cousin looks like she wants to turn you into a beastcicle."

Beast sighed.

"It turns out that life on the Island of the Lost has been less than satisfactory. Though, for the full story, I'd have to tell you to ask the Isle of The Lost representatives."

Quieting down, he nodded his head towards Mal who spoke calmly.

"As one of the chosen representatives of the Island of the Lost, I must tell you that not only have several innocent children imprisoned on the Isle as well. Though, none of us really mind that. It is however the living conditions that must improve. We are getting far too few supplies for our slowly growing population, and everything that we are getting is thoroughly rotten. Any living supplies such as furniture are usually badly broken. Not only that, your magic barrier is actually doing more harm than good. You wouldn't know it by looking at us, but my friends and I spend every day of our lives outside trying to steal a decent meal. Yes, in the sun. If you can call it that. While you have day and night here in Aurodon, on the Island it is only dark, and then it gets darker. Every building currently on the Island beside the school, Dragon Hall, is on the verge of collapse, and many of us don't have access to fresh drinking water. Not only that, due to one of Auradon's laws, the Isle should actually have become a Provence if not a state of Auradon. Now that we actually have the representatives off the island to ensure the change is made, we decided to ask for the necessary changes."

Rapunzel and several of the other council members gaped, and Princess Tiana truly looked as if she wanted to throw up.

"All in favor of making the Isle of The Lost an official Provence of Aurodon and giving them seats on the council?"

Beast asked. Everyone in the council raised their hands, even Queen Ariel. Beast nodded and glanced at his son, who had been paying attention to the meeting as part of his lessons.

"Movement passes. I hear by order the lowering of the dome on the Isle of The Lost and announce it an official Provence of Aurodon."

Belle smiled, and, as if she'd expected it, pulled out the necessary paperwork and handed it to Mal.

"We would also like your mother's permission to build a permanent bridge to the Isle of The Lost. And permission to give the Isle free wifi."

Mal nodded and excepted the folder.

"I will get these to her as soon as I can. Thank you, but, the supplies?"

Beast nodded.

"We will be sending several more supply barges to the Isle with fresh food and new furniture. They should be arriving some time either this or next week."

Mal nodded and turned to her sister and friend.

"Evie, mirror me."

Evie nodded, pulling out her magic mirror.

"Magic mirror in my hand, show me where Maleficent stands."

The mirror shimmered and Maleficent could clearly be seen.

"Mom!"

Mal called, Maleficent turned to face the mirror and nearly fainted in shock.

"Mal? Mirror communication?"

Mal nodded.

"The barrier around the isle has been lowered and supply barges should be arriving either this or next week. Also, we have a seat on the council as a Provence of Auradon."

Maleficent smiled brightly.

"Excellent work dears. I expect you'll be bringing me the paperwork?"

Mal nodded and Amy held up the folder so Maleficent could see the certificate.

"We've got it mom. We'll drop by soon to drop it off. And help you rebuild the place. We promise."

Maleficent nodded.

"I'll be here. You know we're to find me."

Mal nodded.

"We'll try to stop by later today to give you the papers since we already have the school day off."

Maleficent nodded.

"As I said, I'll be here."

Mal nodded.

After a quick glance around the room and handing Evie back her mirror, she grabbed onto them both and disappeared from the meeting chamber, only to reappear on the front porch of Bargain Castle, on the newly dubbed, Provence of the Lost.

Xxxxxxxxx

Glancing at each other, the three villain Kids ran into the house and immediately hugged their parents. Mal handed off the folder to her mother before jogging over to the stairs rail.

"Come on. It's easy!"

Amy looked at her sister before sitting on the stairs rail beside her, gently leaning to the right, Mal slid down the rail, using her hands to keep her steady. Amy watched before doing the same, and reached the bottom a few seconds after her sister. Maleficent simply teleported down before leading them to the center of the town.

With a single tap of her scepter against the cobblestone road, everything began to shimmer and glow. Where there was once an uneven grey, cobblestone, road was now a smooth white cobblestone road that transitioned smoothly into the newly rebuilt buildings that were each incredibly beautiful from the outside, and quite large from the outside. The grass around them was green, and there was now an open market with the rotten fruit freshened from the wave of magic. Mal smiled as the town people cheered and Maleficent put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anything else we need to add dear?"

Mal nodded.

"Could we add a daycare/primary school? That way it'll be easier to keep an eye on the little vks."

Maleficent nodded and with a wave of her scepter, it was done.

"You girls have to staff the place. I trust you know who you're picking?"

Mal glanced to Amy and nodded.

"Well try and have it fully staffed within the month. But for right now, we have to get back to school. We've probably got a mountain of homework to finish."

Maleficent nodded as Evie ran up behind the pair. The result being a single leg sweep that landed her on her back.

"Amy! Mal! Seriously?! Check before you leg sweep somebody!"

Mal and Amy winced and helped her up.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Amy looked up at her sister. "If we keep this up well have knocked all of our friends off their feet by the time I'm 14!"

Mal nodded and put her hands back on their shoulders to teleported them back to Auradon. Where, as expected, they did indeed have a mountain of homework to finish. After, of course, helping Evie get to the nurse for an ice pack. Mostly because both dragons were _really_ bad at healing spells.

A/N

Reviews are nice, always read, I need help with my fnaf fanfic, so any ideas there would be much appreciated. I may just delete that one and start from scratch. Anyhow…vote on the poll for who Amy and Mal's father is. Yes, it is important and no, I won't tell you why.


End file.
